Dirty little secret
by Rissa161616
Summary: What would happen if Nile fell for an unlikely Team mate? Read to find out. A/N: This is my first Beyblade story so please be nice. No flames. I hope you enjoy!


A/N: This story is Yaoi, don't like it please don't read it.

Enjoy! =^_^=

It was almost love at first sight, actually you could say it was love at first sight. When he first met "Him" Nile tried his hardest not to stare, tried his hardest not to even look his way, for fear he would creep him out or run him off.

And because of his nervous nature, Nile believed he would have done just that. Nile sighed, he sat in the team room lost in thought. All he could hear was some sort of a squabble between Team mates.

Benkei going on and on about who knows what, and Kyoya getting annoyed from it all and trying to ignore it by day dreaming. The only person who wasn't really doing anything was the quite African blader himself. Nile let his gaze flutter over to where he was sitting, staring off into space. Nile wasn't sure what he was thinking, usually Nile was good at analyzing people no matter how tough their exterior was, they were usually readable. So far Demure wasn't. Nile stared harder in thought.

"Come on, what are you thinking about" It seemed Demure caught his stare because he looked Niles way, Nile taken aback looked away at a speed that he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. He could literally hear the deep throaty laugh that erupted from Demure's throat. Nile just blushed with embarrassment. Which caused Demure to laugh "Shut up Demure!" Nile finally said. "S-sorry Nile!" He stuttered out, "In that cute way of his...wait..CUTE?!" Nile shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Shut up Nile! What the hell were you thinking!? He is your Team mate!" Demure just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Nile just smiled a bit, awkwardly. Which made Demure even more confused. "Great now you freaked him out" Nile let out an annoyed sigh "Well I can't ever help matters, can I?" Nile thought. He rested his face in his hands, this was confusing. What was he feeling? This isn't right. He's thinking about his Team mate for crying out loud, thinking he is "Cute" Nile blushed.

This time he was sure it wasn't embarrassment. "Okay just look at him, maybe you're just confused." He risked another gaze at Demure, this time.

Demure was staring back.

Nile turned his head again blushing fifteen shades of red. He was sure he was about to explode into flames. He heard a chair scoot and someone start walking in Nile's general direction. Nile's breathing hitched in his throat, he was scared. Terrified even. He tried to calm his breathing but before he could calm down he felt someone sit down beside "Nile?"

Nile tensed, this is what he feared. Demure who is better than him at analyzing people, read right through Nile. "Wait maybe he read my nervousness, but he still doesn't know why I'm nervous. Maybe I can still keep my cool and keep this a secret" Nile relaxed a little bit at that. "Nile are you okay?" Came Demure's soothing voice. Nile was afraid to speak, afraid his voice would fail him, afraid more feelings and emotions he couldn't explain would slip through. So for his prides sake and whatever was left of his ego, he knew Demure didn't believe him. He knew for a fact he didn't, he could Feel his eyes boring holes in his soul.

That was what Demure did when he didn't believe someone. Nile's whole world kind of crashed. "Oh shit, does he know?" He didn't mean to but, his breathing came out shakier than he wanted. Demure put his hand on Nile's shoulder. "Nile, tell me what is wrong" Nile shook his head. He didn't want too, he would scare the only Team mate he felt gave a shit about his well being. The one person he could tell all of his problems too. Well...almost all of. Nile felt trapped, he knew Demure would get suspicious of his quietness. Wonder why after all the things Nile told him, why now was any different. So Nile freaked, he panicked. His breathing came out rigid, his body tensed he felt like as much air as he was sucking into his lungs, none of it was actually helping him survive He went into a Panic attack.

He felt light headed. His body wouldn't cool down, he got too hot. His internal temperature was reaching a dangerous level. He was sure he was atleast 103. He collapsed. Right in front of Kyoya and Benkei...and even Demure. He collapsed, everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nile awoke, not quite sure where he was. Or even what happened for that matter. He looked around the walls were white. His arm hurt. He looked to see what was causing his discomfort. When he saw an IV ran in his arm. His head hurt the worst though, he couldn't remember why it hurt so bad. He heard a shifting beside him, he snapped his head to the left, and he couldn't believe what he saw. A sleeping Demure, very uncomfortably propped in a chair. As far as Nile could see, he had been there a while. Then Nile realized. "I've never seen him sleep in such an uncomfortable position. He looks upset, even in his sleep" Nile could read his pain, but sadly didn't know the main cause of pain. That was evident on his face. Demure stirred, and two beautiful coal colored eyes opened. And stared directly at Nile. Demure's disgruntled look instantly vanished. He jumped up and was by Nile's side in an instant. One thing Nile loved about him. "Wait...LOVED!? Now you're going insane Nile"

"Nile, how are you feeling?" Nile thought a minute. He knew his head hurt but other than that he felt fine "I feel fine." Demure smiled at that. "Good! I'm glad you're okay." Nile smiled. "Thank you Demure." Demure's face was practically beaming. "Oh that reminds me. Nile why were you so tense earlier?" Nile then realized what actually happened. It all came crashing down on him. "Oh it was nothing" Demure sighed. "Nile, I know you better than that. You know you can trust me, right?" Nile nodded. "Of course! It's just this time is different. I'll figure it out myself." Demure frowned. "But you tell me everything" Nile instantly felt bad.

"Okay..." Nile sighed. He sucked up his ego and pride. "I'll tell you, BUT don't tell ANYONE. And please, don't run away." Demure blinked. "Okay" Nile took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the confession sort of. "So...there are these...confusing feelings I have...For...you.." Demure's eyes widened. "I'm not sure what they are or why I'm feeling them. I just feel confused, I can't even look at you without almost dropping. I feel like I'm about to die of a heart attack. It's so damn weird." Demure looked down in thought. "So, a crush?" Demure said bluntly but quietly. "Yeah" Nile replied back. "A crush sounds about right."

They sat in silence for about a minute, before Demure broke it. "I think I feel the same way" Nile's head shot up "Here we go with the damn whiplash again"

"What?" Nile asked, wondering if he heard that "I said, I think I feel the same way." Nile felt a mix between embarrassment, racing heart and relief. Nile became silent, lost in thought. He didn't feel the movement of Demure before he was brought out of his trance with lips hovering above his. Demure's breath was hot, smoldering even. Nile's breath hitched yet Demure and Nile's eyes stared into each others souls. No words were exchanged, they weren't needed. Demure's eyes already were speaking too him. He was asking Nile with body language, if he could just, maybe

Kiss

Nile didn't need to nod didn't need to say yes. His eyes spoke it all.  
Demure leaned in an inch And so did Nile. They met in the middle. It was so soft, and gentle. Demure caressed his body. Nile didn't even remember when Demure's arms got under him, lifting him up. And into Demure's Lap. All the while never breaking the kiss. It literally went from a gentle kiss, testing the waters, too a full make out session. Demure's tongue lightly poking at Nile's Lips. Which almost instantly opened, allowing him access. Nile's arms were wrapped around him shoulders, hands on the back of his neck.

Demure's arms were wrapped around Nile's waist, hands resting on his lower back. The kiss ended about a few minutes later, a string of saliva connecting them. Nile was panting and gasping for breath. Demure was winded as well.

"Wow" Was all Nile could say. "Demure...Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Demure blushed. "I don't know..." Nile shook his head. "So does this mean were a couple?" Nile asked. "Well..If you want to be" Nile nodded. "Of course." Demure leaned in and kissed him again, this time softly

"I love you Nile"

"I love you too Demure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that day, me and Demure kept our relationship a secret. I mean I don't want me or him to be kicked off the team. Who knows what Kyoya would do to Demure if he found out he was dating the "Second in command"

It was awesome, and sweet I never felt happier. I felt naughty though, because I became Demure's

Dirty little secret

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cue the song Dirty little secret - All American Rejects.

A/N First Demure Nile Story hope you like please no flames!-Rissa161616. I might write more if this story is liked enough.


End file.
